


In His Arms

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daniel is scared of thunderstorms and has been for years, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rain, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: In the wake of a brutal thunderstorm, Daniel finds reality crashing in on himself from his crippling fear rooted in past trauma. Only one soul can save him but is nature too great to challenge?
Relationships: Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	In His Arms

Daniel struggled to keep his eyes open. Curled up in a fetal position on the couch, the blond trembled, clutching the cushion. Loose fibers caught under his nails.

Thunder crashed for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, loud and brash. Daniel yelped in fear, tucking his head between his legs as he rocked himself back and forth on the couch. The world was collapsing in on him. There was no air or light. It was dark, darker than night. Words failed him as strangled gasps escaped his throat. He tried harder and harder to force out something audible, something to show he was in pain. Nature threatened to drown him out with fierce lightning cracks, his body illuminated in its irradiant flashes.

_“J…J..._ _Ja-Jas_ _…_ _Jasper_ _…_ _h-help_ _…_ _please_ _…”_

A cacophonous eruption blasted against his eardrums. Daniel felt himself howl out in pain. His ears hurt. His heart hurt. Everything was too loud, too dark, too scary.

Hearing Daniel’s cry, Jasper nearly dropped his coffee as he ran in from the kitchen. Hurriedly, he sat himself on the couch in front of Daniel, pulling the lighter blond into his arms. He rocked him back and forth, pressing kisses to his temple. Unfortunately, this was all too familiar for Jasper.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Jasper assured Daniel in a comforting tone. Cradling Daniel in his arms, Jasper begins rubbing smooth circles across the center of the lighter blond’s back. He tenderly kissed Daniel on the top of his head, burying his nose in his hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I promise, baby.”

Daniel murmured incomprehensibly into Jasper’s chest.

“What was that, angel-cake?”

Daniel mumbled again.

“One more time.”

Daniel raised his head. His eyes were bleary from crying. His nose is a darker shade of magenta with dribble running down over his top lip. He looked pitiful and childlike.

“You have strong arms.” Jasper let out a light chuckle.

“Thanks, babe.” Daniel lowered his head again, but not before Jasper caught a glimpse of a tiny grin. The lighter blond nuzzled the dirty blond’s chest, his fingers clinging tightly to the comforting fabric of Jasper’s shirt.

Suddenly, an intense explosion of thunder roared above their heads. The entire house shook from the might of the clap. Daniel screamed out in terror, his fingers tearing into Jasper as he clung desperately to him for fear of his life.

Jasper’s heart shattered. Seeing Daniel so tormented and terrified tore him to pieces. No amount of comfort or kisses or hugs could ever fix the years of suffering he had endured. The scars of an intensive trauma ran too deep. Knowing that he could never challenge nature, that he could never shield Daniel from the pain of stringent fear, it bothered Jasper immensely. Feeling the blond’s arms press firmly into his neck and his legs clutch his waist, Jasper knew Daniel was latching on in an attempt to bury himself in his body so he could hide from the storm outside.

Lightning flashed, immediately followed by a resounding crack. Daniel jolted, whimpering as he scrunched himself up smaller and smaller. Jasper could only support him. One hand continued to rub circles on his back while the other slipped free of his hair to hold one of his hands.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Jasper whispered. He kissed Daniel’s hand, squeezing it to reassure him that he would remain by his side. “I’m not leaving you; I won’t leave you.”

Jasper felt Daniel rub his nose against his neck. Each little puff of hot air out of his nose tickled, making Jasper fight the urge to snicker. Now was not the time for laughter. Instead, he rose to his feet, still holding Daniel like a child, and staggered towards their bedroom. It was no easy feat carrying a man almost equivalent to his size and weight, but Jasper managed.

Carefully, he pushed back both the comforter and the underlying blankets. Easing into bed, Jasper laid down on his back as best he could with the extra weight. With Daniel clinging to him like a frightened baby monkey, it made moving difficult. Freeing one of his hands, Jasper grabbed a loose fistful of covering before lazily casting it atop himself and Daniel.

Shrouded in darkness, the lighter blond finally relaxed. The trembling ceased as Daniel’s body relaxed. Slowly, the tension in his grasp melted away. His breathing smoothed out, the hiccupping stutter fading with each passing second. Safe beneath the blanket, Daniel could no longer hear the sounds of the torrential downpour that pelted the rooftop in sheets. Thunderous eruptions no longer sounded as though they were indoors. At long last, Daniel felt at peace.

Peeking out from underneath the lip of the comforter, Daniel smiled up at Jasper, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks.

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice timid and meek.

“Anytime, angel-cake,” Jasper replied, reaching up from under the blanket to run his fingers through Daniel’s gorgeous bright yellow hair. “Feeling better?”

Daniel nodded, leaning into Jasper’s touch as his hand gently cupped his cheek. Tenderly, Jasper rubbed his thumb against it, brushing away an old, lingering tear. There is no room for sadness, not when there is happiness to be had.

“That’s good.” Jasper yawned, pushing his head deeper into his pillow. Daniel began tracing looping patterns with his pointer finger on Jasper’s forearm.

At first, Jasper could feel that the doodles were nonsensical. But as time drew on, he felt the patterns become designs. An intricate paisley, a childish cottage with a smoke swirl coming out of the chimney, an ornate rose head that Jasper briefly considered turning into a tattoo if Daniel ever recreated it on paper, a bed of flowers and several tiny animal doodles. Daniel was a creative type, but he never put his ideas into a medium. He only crafted in the air or with his finger to skin. Jasper never questioned his behavior. Secretly, he hoped one day Daniel would make palpable art.

Lost in thought, Jasper did not even feel Daniel stop drawing on him. It took a moment for his mind to process the missing sensation. Feeling compelled to look downwards, Jasper found himself staring into those lovely blue eyes. Daniel had his right cheek pressed firmly against one of Jasper’s arms, possessively clinging to the limb. There was no clear expression on his face, almost as if he was surprised.

Jasper felt his heart skip a beat. This was too adorable!

The two held a brief staring contest before Daniel uttered a sharp, **_“Mine!”_** and dropped the hood of the comforter over his head. Jasper could barely hold in a laugh.


End file.
